


!!REQUESTS CLOSED!! - Smosh Requests

by berrry_fics



Category: Smosh
Genre: Requests, Suggestions, You Decide, help me, i need inspiration, ideas, if it exists i'll write it, pretty much anything - Freeform, prompts, well still wanna request something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrry_fics/pseuds/berrry_fics
Summary: !!REQUESTS OPEN!!request a work and I will write it for youclosed indefinitely, sorry.





	!!REQUESTS CLOSED!! - Smosh Requests

HEY GUYS! So, this once had like, 3 chapters, but I deleted them all because I do that. I've been deleting my series and putting the works as one collection and I've put all of my one-shots together. These requested things were once their own works but I've combined them into one like I did almost everything else. That's why we're back under 1000 Smosh works. But anyways, if you have any ideas or requests, I will write them! Any ships, any setting, any rating, any Archive warnings, anything! !!REQUESTS OPEN!!

Oh, and if you want to see the works others requested, find them here! Their names will be in the beginning notes.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360970>


End file.
